UM NOVO RECOMEÇO PARTE II
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: É UMA CONTINUAÇÃO DA FIC, UM NOVO RECOMEÇO..ME SURGIU IDÉIAS NOVAS ENTAO EU QUIS VIM AQUI POSTAR


**O modo como eu vou escrever**

**Negrito as musicas**

**Entre ( ) são as ações**

**Entre ( ) e sublinhado são comentários meus**

"**Sentimentos são  
Fáceis de mudar  
Mesmo entre quem  
Não vê que alguém  
Pode ser seu par "**

(trecho da Musica Sentimentos da Bela e a Fera)

Mayu estava no parque com Hatori, era primavera e havia vida em todo o lugar, os pássaros cantavam, havia crianças brincando, os pais com seus filhos nos parquinhos e Hatori e Mayu passeavam de mãos dadas.

"**Sentimento assim  
Sempre é uma surpresa  
Quando ele vem  
Nada o detém  
É uma chama acesa"**

(trecho da Musica Sentimentos da Bela e a Fera)

Mayu aponta para um lado para mostrar as pipas que enfeitavam o ar, ele distraído olha e ela rouba um beijo. (risos entre os dois) Mayu corre e Hatori corre atrás dela.

O dois agora eram assim, sempre que se viam era algo diferente, um sentimento novo ia lhes brotando, mostrando sensações diferentes, emoções diferentes.

Hatori consegue alcançar ela e a beija.

-Hum...eu estou com fome- disse Hatori

-Nossa! Por que será hein! – disse Mayu rindo.

-Que tal a gente almoçar em casa hoje?- disse Hatori pegando a mão dela.

-Tah bom- disse ela feliz.

Então eles partiram rumo a sede. Chegando lá, nem bem Hatori chegou com a Mayu já foi chamado para uma emergência, Akito o aguardava.

-Já venho, fique a vontade.- disse Hatori lhe dando um selinho e saindo.

Mayu entra na casa e fica na varanda.

Pensamento de Mayu- Já faz 2 meses que eu e Hatori estamos namorando, nem parece...(rindo sozinha) Ela acaba se lembrando de Hatori sorrindo, ele mudou muito...fico feliz de ver ele assim tão solto, não se parece com o Hatori que eu conheci a anos atrás..

-Harryyyyy!- Momiji entra gritando na casa dele e acaba tirando Mayu de seus pensamentos

-Hum!- ela se vira para ele.

-Você não é a sensei da Tohru?- perguntou logo Momiji

-Sou..sou sim

-O que faz aqui na casa do Hatori?- Momiji a olha desconfiado

-Eu..bem...eu ..vim fazer uma entrega da livraria- mentiu

-Ah! E cadê ele? Ah! Me esqueci eu sou Momiji Sohma

-Sim eu sei- disse ela rindo

-Sério? Você já sabia?

-Sim...sei de todos de sua família

Momiji a puxa pela mão e a faz sentar e ele se senta ao seu lado

-Então, você também conhece o Haru? Ele é da minha sala

-Sim conheço

-E como você conheceu o Harry?- perguntou Momiji interessado

-Ah...bom..isso foi a muito tempo...quando eu ainda estudava com a Kana- disse relembrando o passado

-AHHHH! (momiji dava pulinhos de alegria) você também conheceu a antiga namorada do Haa-san?

-Sim...ela é minha melhor amiga- disse rindo da felicidade do Momiji- Aliás, conheço também Shigure e Ayame desde o colégio.

-Não acredito...- Momiji cai no sofá atônito- Nossa então você é quase da família

-Mais do que você imagina

-Como?

-Ah..nada não

-O Harry, Gure e Aya-san, são muito legais, eu gosto muito dele, mas tem algo que me intriga- disse ele sério

-O que?

-Ultimamente eu percebi que o Harry tah estranho

-Estranho como?- perguntou Mayu curiosa

-Ah! Ele está diferente...tah mais alegre..um dia eu vi ele conversando no telefone com uma garota, dai quando ele desligou ele ficou tão estranho

-Estranho..nossa..estranho como?

-Ah ele ficou assim...- Momiji pegou o jaleco de Hatori e colocou (que por sinal ficou enorme) Mayu começou a rir da imitação, Momiji encostou sério na porta- ele ficou bem assim (imitando) dai ele disse: é eu a amo.

-Ele me ama?- Mayu quase cai do sofá.

Momiji ( O.O) e seu aproxima dela.

-Como ele te ama?

-AH! Bom é que...bem...eu e ele..nós...- tentou falar Mayu, mas ela estava gaguejando muito e muito envergonhada

-Não precisa dizer mais nada- Momiji a interrompe- Vocês se amam, certo?

-Hai- disse ela encabulada

-Então só algo a se fazer nesse caso...Boa Sorte para os dois (o.)

Momiji sai da sala sem dizer mais nada.

-Meu deus!Entrei numa fria!- disse Mayu batendo na testa

Na escola Mayu estava dando aula para sala da Tohru de Literatura antiga.

-Então gente, eu vou ler esse poema do romantismo e vocês acompanham nos livros.

"_Ensina-me_

_Ensina-me a sorrir _

_Se quando longe de você _

_Só sei chorar_

_Ensina-me a viver quando_

_Já não vivo de tanto_

_Pensar em você_

_Ensina-me a te esquecer se_

_É só fechar os olhos_

_Que lembro de você_

_Ensina-me a enxergar_

_Se já não vejo nada adiante_

_De meus olhos, só você_

_Ensina-me a ser feliz para que um dia_

_Eu não diga que não aprendi_

_O que vem a ser a palavra felicidade_

_Ensina-me a mudar_

_Para que nunca _

_Deixe de te amar."_

Mayu ficou perdida nos seus pensamentos por um momento quando vê um vulto na porta

-AHHH! HATORI!- grita Mayu assustada

Tohru, Yuki e Kyo trocam olhares

-sa..sala..com licença.- mayu se retira e vai falar com hatori no corredor, deixando os alunos curiosos

-O que faz aqui, Hatori?

-Você se esqueceu?- disse ele assustado

-Esqueci o que?- disse ela já ficando aflita

-Não acredito... eu pensei que isso fosse importante- hatori mostra o calendário, Mayu havia circulado no dia anterior junto com Hatori, a data de namoro deles, que era hoje.

-AAHHH! Eu esqueci...mas..Hatori espera...- mayu corre na sala e começa a procurar algo na bolsa desesperada (E a sala vendo tudo) – Toma hatori aqui- disse Mayu com um pequeno embrulho na mão

Quando Mayu se vira Hatori estava com um ramo de flores que entregava para ela

-Mas..mas...- Mayu pega as flores envergonhadas, alguns alunos mais eufóricos, batiam palmas outros assoviavam

-Ah, verdade devo estar atrapalhando sua aula, te vejo mais tarde- hatori saiu da sala todo misterioso

Mayu ficou um bom tempo para se recuperar da surpresa, mas tinha adorado. Na hora do intervalo Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru e Momiji conversavam. Haru e Momiji estavam ouvindo sobre o que aconteceu na aula da Mayu. Tohru estava radiante.

-Estou feliz, por que o Sr. Hatori finalmente está feliz, deu para perceber de longe.

-mas que lugar para se fazer uma declaração hein...- comentou Haru

-Ele deve estar com um parafuso solto isso sim- resmungou Kyo

Um sapato voador atingiu a cabeça de Kyo, era Uo-chan e Hana-chan que se aproximavam e tinham ouvido o final da conversa.

-não passou pela sua pequena cabecinha, que as mulheres gostam de declarações de amor- disse Uo. Logo ela e Kyo já estavam discutindo.

-Você gostaria de uma declaração de amor Tohru?- perguntou Hana.

-Ah..sim..claro...não sabia que Sr. Hatori era tão romântico

-E nem que ele estava com a sensei- completou Yuki

-não é verdade, eu sabia de tudo- disse Momiji com um pirulito na boca

Todos olham para ele assombrado e Momiji conta o que aconteceu na casa de Hatori naquele dia.

-Puxa então eles já estão juntos a todo esse tempo!- disse Yuki

-Ainda acho uma besteira fazer tudo aquilo...depois a Mayu demorou meia hora..só para falar que a gente estava despensado...

-Eu torço muito por eles..e espero que eles sejam felizes..e que Akito permita essa felicidade- disse Tohru sonhadora

Akito estava deitada na varanda descansando. Quando uma empregada disse que alguém queria falar com ela. Logo depois entra Mayu na sala de Akito e pela primeira vez encara o temível patriarca.

Akito assim que a viu já não gostou de sua postura.

"**Quem disse que é impossível?  
Bem eles esqueceram que este mundo continua girando  
E a cada novo dia eu posso sentir uma mudança em tudo**

E como quebra a superfície que reflexões enfraquecem  
Mas de algum modo eles permanecem os mesmos"

(trecho da musica Upside Down, Jack Johnson)

-O que quer?

-Quer lhe falar sobre um assunto particular...meu e de Hatori

-O Q? Mas o que hatori tem a ver com você?

-Eu e ele namoramos já a 5 meses e eu quero dizer que ele irar morar comigo.-disse mayu sem pestanejar.

-Como? Você enlouqueceu? Hatori não namora ninguém..ele nunca me disse- Akito pensa um pouco, realmente Hatori estava diferente, havia um brilho nos olhos dele, que só agora ela pode relacionar.Você se engana se ele irá morar com você..eu não permito.

-não quero sua permissão, só estou lhe comunicando.- disse mayu já se retirando.

-ESPERE! –Akito grita- Você não pode entrar aqui e dizer que vai tira-lo de mim...eu tenho direito sobre eles...ELE NAO VAI

-ELE VAI- Mayu gritou mais alto- Você não percebe que os deixando preso eles não são felizes, que eles não tem o mesmo brilho no olhar, que você os fazem infeliz...

Akito tremendo de raiva dá um taca na cara de Mayu, ela por sinal revida.

-Nunca mais rele a mão em mim...- disse mayu

Nesse meio tempo Hatori entra na sala e ouve a discussão, mas só agora elas percebem sua presença. Akito foi a primeira.

-Hatori, ela me bateu- se joga nos braços dele- Apague a memória dessa imunda.

Mayu desvia o olhar, mas não se arrepende do que fez. Hatori olha para Mayu e depois com pena para Akito.

-Vamos..o que está esperando...apague a memória dela como fez a da Kana.

Mayu sai da sala passando pelo hatori sem dizer uma palavra.

-HATORI!-grita Akito.

-Akito...meu gelo derreteu..não posso mais me impedir de ser feliz, eu quero ficar com a Mayu.

-O Q? Então você está me abandonando? Prefere ficar ao lado dela do que ao meu?

-Não akito, só quero ter a chance de ser feliz- desabafou

-Suma daqui...SUMAAAAAA- Akito se soltou de Hatori e voltou a deitar o ignorando.

Hatori com lagrimas nos olhos sae da sala.

-Isso não vai dar certo- disse Hatori

-Oras fique quieto, ela já está chegando.- disse a mãe da Mayu

A porta está sendo destrancada, na sala está tudo escuro quando ela acende a luz.

-SURPRESA!- todos gritaram juntos

-Anh?

-Feliz aniversário querida- disse os pais dela abraçando-a

-Brigada, mãe e papai.

-Feliz aniversário- disse hatori a beijando e lhe entregando um grande embrulho.

Na sala também se encontravam Shigure, Ayame, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji ( que havia se libertado da maldição), Tohru, Haru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan. Além de uma visita surpresa Kana com sua filhinha e seu marido, que vieram para parabenizar a antiga amiga.

A festa estava bem animada, todos estavam comendo e bebendo, Mayu e Hatori estavam muito fofos juntos, Shigure e Ayame e Kana e o marido estavam conversando animadamente, sempre relembrando o passado (levando em conta que Kana não se lembra nada de seu passado com hatori). As crianças estavam sendo bem paparicadas pelos pais de Mayu e também brincando com a linda filhinha de Kana chamada Kaoru.

No meio da festa Hatori começa a sentir fortes dores de cabeça e não consegue mais ficar com todo mundo. Mayu o leva para seu quarto para ele descansar.

-hatori você está bem mesmo? Quer que eu traga água?- disse mayu preocupada

-não estou bem, Mayu..só preciso descansar um pouco- disse se sentando na cama.

Hatori estava com uma aparência horrível, pálido, suando frio, gelado.

-Não...eu vou ficar aqui com você- disse Mayu se sentando também na cama

-Não meu amor, é sua festa, por favor volte e se divirta, logo eu estarei lá.

-Está bem, qualquer coisa me chama- mayu dá um carinhoso beijo na testa dele e deixa a porta entreaberta e volta a festa.

Assim que Mayu saiu Hatori se joga na cama, tinha se sentindo mal derrepente, não sabia por que, o melhor a se fazer era descansar. Logo hatori adormece.

"**Imagino  
A gente de mãos dadas  
E você sussurrando em meu ouvido**

Vem pra mim, só pra mim  
Vem pra mim, só pra mim  
(Vem, sim)

No horizonte os barcos vão  
Vai também o coração  
Levando o segredo e o meu desejo  
Eu procuro teu olhar  
Eu queria te beijar  
Mas a timidez guardou meu beijo  
E quanto, e quanta água"

(trecho da musica príncipe dos mares de Sandy e Júnior)

Hatori logo entrou num sonho, onde ele andava de mãos dadas com Mayu derrepente ela ia se afastando dizendo:

Vem para Mim

Hatori fica sozinho, naquele lugar escuro tudo o sufocava, ele se sentia só, tão só que seu coração doía, era até difícil de respirar. Meio cambaleando ele procurava por Mayu, mas não a encontrava.

Dentro da mente de Hatori aparece a imagem de um cavalo-marinho sendo quebrado em mil pedaços, era sua maldição o abandonando. O chão que ele se encontrava desaparece e ele cai no mar e está sendo arrastado para o fundo. Sumindo aos poucos.

-HATORI.-ouve-se um grito

Hatori lentamente abre os olhos e vê os olhos de Mayu cheios de lagrimas e logo ao seu lado kana medindo sua pressão.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou meio desnorteado.

-Eu não sei...Você estava gritando meu nome e quando subi aqui você estava se debatendo e eu chamei os outros.

Hatori repara que todos estavam no quarto ou pelo menos tentando.

-Ela se foi...estou livre- disse Hatori fechando os olhos para descansar novamente.

Para bom entendedor, poucas palavras bastam... Todos exceto, os pais de Mayu e Kana nao entenderam.

Três anos se passaram desde que Hatori perdeu a maldição. Logo depois ele se casou com Mayu e agora eles tinha uma linda filhinha chamada Motoko.

Akito também conseguiu se livrar da maldição, semanas depois que Hatori, assim que caiu a ficha dela que nada nem ninguém tem direito de tomar as decisões pelos outros. Então ela liberou todos o Grupo dos Dozes mais Kyo.

Todos viveram suas vidas felizes. Até Akito que fugiu da sede com Shigure, hoje eles moram numa pequena casa no campo onde Hatori com sua nova família estava indo visitá-la.

Quando hatori e mayu chegaram tiveram uma surpresa Akito estava grávida de 4 meses e estava muito feliz, e seria conhecidência demais ou pura surpresa do destinos, todos a estavam visitando no mesmo dia. O que rendeu uma tarde muito agradável a todos.

**FIM**


End file.
